


honey, there's nowhere i'd rather be

by JustDyadThings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo tries to cook, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDyadThings/pseuds/JustDyadThings
Summary: Ben cooks for his one year anniversary with Rey. Poe was just there to document the process.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	honey, there's nowhere i'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



> Written for Wholesome Reylo Content's event! Theresa, I hope I did your board justice! Enjoy!

“You look ridiculous.”

Ben turned his head back to glare at Poe and was about to say something snarky back until he realized that his friend has a huge grin on his face, his phone pointed at him. He heard a second too late the click of a photo being snapped, followed by Poe trying to contain his laughter. 

“Poe,” Ben huffed warningly, glancing at the cake in front of him one last time as he straightened up and got ready to snatch the phone out of his friend’s grasp to delete the no-doubt goofy picture taken of him.

Poe rolled his eyes, “Relax. I’m not sending this out to anyone. Look,” he held out his phone to show Ben the picture - it was of him squatting down, eyes narrowed as he tried to finish decorating the cake he baked. “Personally, I think it’s cute. You making Rey a homemade version of her favorite cake. God knows I - and a lot of other men - have no patience for that.”

Ben looked down at the picture and released a breath that resembled a chuckle. “Well, it  _ is _ our first anniversary. I wanted to make it really special. I’m…” he paused, walking over to the oven and squatting down to check the food he’s baking. “Well, I’m gonna ask her to move in with me tonight.” He glanced at Poe and gave him a sheepish grin.

“Are you telling me she hasn’t  _ actually _ moved here yet?” Poe joked, making Ben frown. His friend rolled his eyes and laughed, standing up to gesture around the room. “Ben, I’m kidding. What I mean is that she’s  _ always _ here anyway. Finn told me she stays the night with you more than at their apartment. Trust me, it won’t be a surprise for her. If anything, she might just be waiting for you to say something.”

Ben stared at his friend and looked around his apartment. He knows Poe’s right - he can see traces of Rey everywhere. The weird green milk she likes to drink in the fridge, some plants she brought to “brighten up the room” -  _ as if her smile isn’t enough _ , Ben thought - hell, she even has her own drawers in his closet and bathroom as well. He can feel a smile spread on his lips. Poe’s right. He shouldn’t be as scared as he is right now.

Well. Maybe he should still be. He’s lived life as a bachelor for years before he met Rey - only knowing to cook basic dishes he can whip up within a couple of minutes. But for tonight, he opted to be more bold and made Rey her favorite cake and flatbread. He had to watch a couple of cooking tutorials on YouTube as to make them - with Poe being a diligent friend and looking after him to make sure he doesn’t burn down his kitchen in the process - and both came out better than he thought it would.

“Finn just texted me that he and Rey will be here in 15 minutes.” Poe told him, breaking him out of his reverie. He walked towards Ben and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t freak out too much. Go get ready for your date.” He winked at Ben and went out of the door.

Ben took a deep breath and rapidly cleaned up his kitchen. Once it looked presentable, he rushed to his room and changed to a simple black henley and jeans, washing his face and fixing his hair in the mirror briefly. He flashed himself a smile as he turned to go back to his dining room and set the table. The doorbell rang just as he finished putting the forks down. He grabbed a stem of rose from the table, took a deep breath, and went to open the door.

The breath he took has been promptly taken away.

Rey was standing in front of him, wearing a simple printed dress that reached just the top of her knees, looking up at him with a shy smile. Whatever nervousness or doubt he felt earlier in the day melted away as his arm shot out to grasp her waist and pull her inside, her body flushed against him as he closed the door behind her. 

“Hi,” he smiled down at her, his lips meeting her in what was supposed to be a quick, chaste kiss until Rey threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, leaving him breathless.

Rey playfully bit his lower lip as she pulled away, grinning widely at him. “Hi.”

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” Ben whispered, resting his forehead against hers and tightening his hold around her.

“Happy anniversary to us,” Rey whispered back, pressing a kiss to his lips one more time before leaning back to look around the room. Ben took it as the opportunity to present the red rose he almost dropped when she came in. She unwinded her arms from him and took the rose, smiling at him as she smelled the flower.

Ben let her go and took her hand to lead her into the kitchen, the two stopping right before they reached the table. “So I made dinner,” Ben said, gesturing to the salad and flatbread he laid out. “The cake is chilling in the fridge. Do you want some wine - why are you laughing?” Ben asked as Rey giggled while looking at him.

She shook her head, “It’s nothing. I just… this is so sweet.” She reached up to peck his lips. “And yes, please. Wine would be lovely.”

Ben nodded and let go of her hand to get the wine. Upon returning, he pulled back Rey’s chair for her and she sat down with a muttered  _ thanks _ . Ben poured some wine for them and took a seat across from her.

He watched her take a slice of flatbread, anxiously waiting for her to eat it and see her reaction. After taking a bite, Rey gave him a dashing smile. “Mmm, tastes just like Gregorio’s,” she all but moaned out, making Ben chuckle and his ears red.

“Okay, okay, I’m glad you liked it. But no need to flatter me —  _ nothing _ could be better than Gregorio’s,” he retorted, finally taking a slice for himself.

Rey hummed in agreement. “Maybe… but this would be a close second,” she winked at him, taking a sip of her wine.

They talked about work after that, with Rey launching into her story about Leia coming into the office today. There’s nothing really out of the blue about that - given that Leia Organa  _ is  _ the owner of Rebel Alliance Industries, an aircraft company that builds special planes for the Department of Defense, in which Rey is an engineer at. No, no. What’s weird is that Leia just happened to “drop by” Rey’s department’s office - out of many others - just at the  _ same day _ it’s “Bring Your Kids to Work Day”. Huh.

And Leia playing with and cooing at all the children, exclaiming _just loud_ enough how much she wanted her own grandchildren, and _Oh,_ _hi_ _Rey, I didn’t notice you there! How are things with Ben? Will you please tell him to call me more often?_

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing full well that  _ nothing _ is a coincidence with his mother. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’ll tell her to stop her meddling.”

Rey shook her head, waving her hand. “No, it’s alright; I don’t mind. I enjoy hanging out with Leia,” she admitted. Growing up in foster care and having no real parents, Leia’s affection for her really did warm her heart.

“But she has got to stop with the whole grandkids thing,” Ben muttered, standing up to get the cake from the fridge and stopping down to place a brief kiss on top of Rey’s head as he passed her on his way.

Rey turned looked at him, biting her lip. “I mean… that wouldn’t be such a bad thing to talk about, no?”

Ben’s head snapped at her, and for a moment, he thought he was going to drop the cake. Tightening his hold on the dessert, he cleared his throat and brought it on the table, wordlessly sitting on his chair.

“Ben? Is… everything okay?” Rey spoke slowly, thinking she might have crossed some line judging by the way Ben reacted.

“Move in with me,” Ben blurted out, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he has when he’s nervous. “Um, I didn’t for it to come out that way… Rey, we’ve been together for a year, and I’ve loved you for more. And I just thought that since you’re here a lot that-”

Rey cut off his ramblings by standing up and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Ben, I’d love to move in with you.”

The response she got was a dashing smile from his, his hand cupping the back of her head to bring her lips on his once again. “Thank you. I love you,” he whispered in between kisses.

“Mmm, love you too. But can we eat the cake first?” Rey whispered back, making both of them laugh as she pulled away and took a seat. “Is that my favorite caramel cake?”

“Yep,” Ben answered, slicing a piece for her. “I had to look up how to make it, I’ve never baked a cake like that before.”

Rey giggled, watching him. “That explains the photos.”

Ben froze. “What photos?”

“Oh nothing, just some behind the scenes from the kitchen for tonight’s dinner.”

Taking a deep breath, Ben placed the slice in front of Rey. “I’m gonna kill Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Reylo fandom and I had so much fun! Thanks for reading!


End file.
